Always And Forever Together
by Blodhgrama's
Summary: What's change after running throw the woods? Supernatural Emison story.
1. Love

**Hey! So I came up to this Supernatural Emison story idea.**

 **In this story will be used some elements from: Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Twilight and there are some things I created you will find out them in a story.**

 **There will be some Latin words. They will be translate incoming chapters.**

 **I hope you like it and have an amazing day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When a people you love is ripped out of your memory. When your mind is forced to cover under the darkest shadow to forger the person you loved, love and will always love the most.

Even if your mind are in the dark, your heart never forget, never give in that shadow. She feels powerful thrust to that person and never gives up. And deep in your heart even if you don't remember, you know there is a person, another heart also felling this unimaginable sense.

 ** _Simul et usque in aeternum semper_**.

The words Emily hears every time in her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes to dive in her thoughts or shut them down. She sees this part of the hazy place she never been and hears voice of someone she never meet, but something about that place and voice makes her fell unimaginable attraction and felling of home.

Emily is a Vampire, but she always was a different, then other Vampires. Like Hanna once joked: "Like an upgrade".

She is faster, stronger, all of her sense is much more sensitive. In a sun her skin shines, but that could only see the supernatural person eyes.

She doesn't remember how she became a Vampire. As long as Emily can remember she always had this silver Daylight ring with engraved word **_'_** ** _Syreni'_** , which protects her from the sun.

Emily doesn't remember her parents, every time she tries to remember anything about them, something didn't let her remember it. Last thing she remembers is how she met her now three best friends Hanna, Spencer and Aria. Emily never really felt lonely or sad. But she knows and feels that there is something, something waiting.

Emily's friends tried help her remember something, what happened before she met them. But nothing seemed working.

Aria is pretty powerful witch at her age. Her witch family is known as The Azure Coven, one of the few powerful witch families that ever existed.

Spencer is a Hunter. Her family named Hastings also known as Ligargentor's. This old family tree hunts Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches for the thousand years. But Spencer would never hunt or hurt her friends.

Hanna is a Vampire. She became one because of her family safety. Then she was sixteen she found out about supernatural world and if she wanted to protect her family, she needed to become one. But she isn't complaining about that she is a Vampire. Aria made her a Daylight ring, so she doesn't burn in sun.

Every supernatural person could recognize other supernatural, by their eyes. To human's they are usual shades, but to them is a specific shade. Vampire's eye's is in red shade. Werewolf eye's is glowing yellow shade, to Alfa's it's very light red. Witch eye's is purple shade.

Nobody of the girls has seen each other usual eye's shade, even Spencer. She got like a gift she can say, who is supernatural, because she sees their eyes. But only four of them know that, if other hunter's know that, it will be not good to her friends.

 **\- In The Woods -**

 **Emily's (POV)**

Running throw the woods always helped clear her head. Felling the wind tangled in your hair, hearing every sound, noticing every detail, just running.

She ran few miles and was stopped by strange sound coming in front of her. It's drawing closer and a second she realize what was that, someone's back shoot out in front of her with such a speed she had never seen and catch arrow in front of her chest. It was a perfect golden hair girl with a red coat. She broke an arrow and turned around to look at her. At the moment she saw her eye's she felt like something changed, something who was trying to escape finally did it, she felt so closed to her. Even if they stood in a shadow which was created by high trees, she noticed that blonde felt the same. Their heartbeats missed a beat and then started beat like crazy. At the second their eye's looked, blonde's eyes changed immediately from red into gorgeous ocean blue. And now a mysterious girl was looking straight in her eyes, she was an extraordinary beauty. Her golden hair was perfectly resting on her shoulders.

"Love" mysterious girl said like greeting her with a mischievous smile. And a second ago she speed away.

Emily stood there frozen, because of blonde's voice. It seemed very familiar, it felt like home.

She stood there for a few minutes and then she accrued all her strength and speed home still in shock.

 **\- Home -**

Emily lived with her best friend Hanna, but usually all the four girls were here, so almost four of them live there.

Emily stormed in to the house throw open balcony and sit on the couch looking even more shocked, distracted and lost in her thoughts.

Hanna was leaning against a bar in the kitchen, when she saw Emily storming in she ran towards her.

"Is something wrong Em?" asked Hanna worried about her friend state. She sat next to Emily.

Emily didn't say a word. She leaned forwards and ran her sight up and down, left and right, not concentrating on something.

"Em, say something, what happened?" Hanna said looking into her distracted friend.

Finally Emily managed to say "I saw her".

"Who Emily, who you saw? Spencer, Aria?"

Emily shake her head, still running her sight all around a room. "She…" Her arms started to shake.

Hanna never had seen Emily like that. "Em, come down, take a deep breath".

Emily took a deep breath and come down a little, her hands wasn't shaking anymore, but she still was in her thoughts. "Her voice…" And at her owns words she realizes, her eye's gotten wide. "Her voice…Voice in my dream".

Hanna's eye's also got wide, she know, like and other girls about Emily's dreams.

Emily was still deep in her thoughts.

"Okay, Em you lean back and close your eyes, maybe sleep a little. I will call the other girls" Hanna was pretty sure that Emily will refuse, but she nodded and leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Hanna went back to the bar and pulled her phone out, she made a group call to Spencer and Aria.

"Hey Han" in unison greeted two girls.

"Come here now" Hanna yelled silently.

"Wow, what happened, where?" Spencer asked concerned.

"It's about Emily, we are at home"

"We will be in 5 minutes" Aria said immediately.

"Hurry up!"

They end the call.

 **\- 5 minutes later -**

"Finally you are here guys" Hanna said. Opening the doors to the girls and going in to the living-room other girls going after her.

"What, happened to her, is she okay?" asked Spencer sitting on the next couch near Emily who was now sleeping.

"She is in shock, she said what she met a girl with a voice from a dream" said Hanna.

Spencer and Aria eye's got wide.

"What?" said Aria.

"She once said that she think that these dreams is like a little parts of her memory" said Spencer.

"So, this could be her past?" said Hanna.

"Maybe" said Spencer.

 **\- Emily's Dream at this moment -**

 ** _Simul et usque in aeternum semper_**.

She heard like other times she close her eyes, but this time it was stronger and lauder.

The view that she saw was bright and more realistic, then any other times. And the voice she heard was softer and clearer.

She found herself standing outside of a big, white house, which seemed so familiar. It was hot summer day, sun was high in the sky. Her skin started to shine. Then she heard that sweat voice, she hears in her dreams, it was calling her name. She turned her head towards the sound. She saw the silhouette of the girl with a perfect golden hair, she saw that blonde's girl skin shines like a diamond. Then she wanted call her and move. Everything lighted like every time in her dream.

 **\- Now -**

Emily shot her eyes opened and immediately got up.

"Wow, slow down Em" said Spencer stretching her arms towards to her friend.

Emily sat down slowly. "How long was I sleeping?".

"About half an hour" Hanna said.

"Emily is everything okay, did something change?" asked Aria, felling that something a little different.

"I am okay now, but this time my dream was bright and more realistic" said Emily.

"Can it be, because of what you saw in the woods?" wondered Spencer.

"Yeah, I think so" said Emily.

"What happed there Em?" asked Aria.

"The girl, who I saw was very familiar. She also felt the same, but I don't think she recognize me too". She didn't want to mention a hunter arrow.

"Well you scared me like crazy, Em. Was she even beautiful?" asked Hanna.

"Han!" said smiling Spencer.

"What, I am wondering".

All the girls laugh.

"She was gorgeous" said Emily remembering the mysterious blonde. "And I am pretty sure she is a Vampire and very similar like me"

All the girls sit for a moment in shock.

"Another upgrade!" shout Hanna.

"Han!" said Aria.

Hanna gesture her hands like saying 'What's?".

"If she is like you, we need to find her, she could know why you are different" said Spencer.

"Yeah, I know" said Emily. She wanted to see that mysterious girl again as fast as she could.

"Well we could ask werewolves tomorrow in the school" said Aria.

"Ugh," Hanna said frustrated then she heard about a school. "And you just want to talk to Ezra" said Hanna.

Aria rolled her eyes, but smiled.

It was the first day at school after a short spring holiday.

"Come on Han, it's our last year" said Spencer.

"Maybe, we could keep it in secret for now and try to find her ourselves" said Emily. "Please?"

"Okay, but just few day." said Spencer. "Now come on, tomorrow we have a school.

"Maybe, you guys could stay here and tomorrow we all could go to school?" asked Emily.

"Yeah" in unison said Spencer and Aria.

"Okay, then" said smiling Emily.

Girls got ready and went to beds.

 ** _Simul et usque in aeternum semper_**.

Emily once again drowned in her dream, which now was even more realistic and hearing that sweat voice, which relaxed her.

* * *

 **If you like it don't forget to leave review!**


	2. True Eyes

**Hey!**

 **Chapter 2 - "True Eyes"**

 **Thank you for all favorites and follows!**

 **I hope you like chapter 2 and have an amazing day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Next day's morning-**

It was always fun to get ready and eat breakfast if you can call it breakfast with my three best friends.

School morning routine was always the same. Hanna like always is running around the house like crazy, because she always got up late. And Spencer like always is saying that she warned her that it will happen. Aria and I are just sitting in the kitchen, waiting for them.

Emily sat on the chair deep in her thoughts.

"Is something wrong Em?" asked Aria looking in to her friend, who seemed like she is somewhere else, while drinking her cold blood from a plastic bag.

"Hmm" Emily said drawing out of her thoughts, but not looking into the other brunette.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emily first doubted a little, but then she looked at her friend.

Aria seemed like she read her thoughts, by just looking in to her red eyes. "You are thinking about her, right?"

Before Emily could answer, she was cut off by Hanna shout.

"I am ready, we can go now!"

"Finally" Spencer said sighed.

Hanna rolled her eyes and said "Come on girls!".

Emily smiled to Aria and said "We are coming!"

 **-School-**

It would be easier if Emily's thoughts weren't concentrated on a mystery girl with a red coat, while they drive to school. Thinking about that blue ocean eyes, which changed from dark red. How that was even possible? Didn't help answer Hanna's random questions.

Emily and Hanna were standing near Emily's looker, while she pulled her books for the English.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't hear what Hanna said.

"…So what do you think Em?" Hanna asked existed.

"Mmm… I am sorry Han, can you repeat?"

"Em, what's wrong with you today? Are you worried about that mystery girl?" asked Hanna.

 _Well beside that I am a Vampire, who's got these realistic dreams and everything seems different after a blonde girl in a woods, I am pretty good._ Thought Emily.

"Yeah, I am sorry, I just want to find her?" said Emily.

She suddenly felt how her body relaxed, her heart started to beat faster and she felt this sweat vanilla savor.

Hanna's jaw dropped, when her sight locked on the hallway. "Well you don't need to search for her anymore".

Emily was confused about Hanna's words, so she followed Hanna's sight. Her eye's locked immediately.

And there she was. A girl with a perfect blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Looking like the goodness from other planet. Elegantly walking through the hallway. Her now dark red eye's immediately finds Emily's locked ones and instantly becomes ocean blue ones. Emily could hear that blonde's heart beat is as fast as hers. Mystery girl lightly smiled to her and Emily's heart missed a beat. Blonde passed her and entered an administration cabinet.

Emily's sight for a second was locked at the doors. Then she was interrupted by Hanna's voice. "Emily, your eye's" said surprised Hanna.

Emily looked at Hanna curiously. "What's?

Hanna looked at her confused "A second ago they were chocolate brown, but now they are red again".

Emily wanted to say something, but the bell of the first lesson rang. So they went to the class.

Their English teacher was Ezra and she always tried not to look at his golden eyes, because it annoyed and distracted her, if she could be even more distracted about her thoughts of mysterious blonde.

New questions were appearing in her head. Why her eyes became brown for a moment? Will she share some classes with an ocean blue eyes girl? What is her name? Why every time then she is near her she feels so…? Her thoughts was cut off by a bell rang. Well she didn't hear or write anything, but Aria was looking into the Ezra all the time. So she will ask her notes from this day.

Next two classes went the same, mysterious girl didn't appear in her classes. She didn't saw her during breaks either.

Finally lunch break started. Emily with Hanna went to the other two girls, who were sitting at their usual spot.

About a five minutes Emily watched the entry, waiting if blonde will come.

Hanna became slightly annoyed. "Em, maybe she starts tomorrow".

"Yeah, Em that's could be" said Aria.

"Plus if she is a Vampire, she probably didn't want to sit near a food she doesn't eat" said Spencer.

Emily finally given most of her attention to her friends, Hanna was eating with Spencer and Aria, because it helped her to feel less hungry then she always was.

Emily looked at her friends, with concerned look.

"What about Emily's brown eyes" asked Hanna with full mouth. "Did you know something Aria?"

"I think we could find something at my house".

"How that's even happened Em?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know, it's just…"

"She was concentrated her look and then she break it, it just turned red again" explained Hanna.

Bell rang and all the girls stood up.

"All meet at my place after school" said Aria.

All girls nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Em, we will find out, why this is happening" said Spencer and Emily lightly smiled to her.

Before Hanna despaired behind a corner she manages to shout at her. "Em, you are right she is really hot!". Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend comment

Emily had three more classes. She didn't see blonde, maybe girls was right she will start school tomorrow. But that didn't help her concentrated on the lessons, her mind was full of thoughts about a gorgeous blonde.

Finally school ended, she went to Aria.

 **-Aria's House-**

The outside of Aria's house always looked like a dark, scary house at the Halloween night. But inside of the house was light and pretty nice. Almost all walls transformed in to a bookshelves.

"I am still pretty sure that our school library is a small bookshelf compared to this" said Hanna with wide eyes.

"No way, Hanna, have you been in school library? Spencer asked with a smirk.

Hanna rolled her eyes at Spencer's comment. "Of course I have" said Hanna. "Once I accidently enter it" Hanna jokes.

Girls laugh. Emily just smiled. She would enjoy it more if she wasn't so nervous.

"Em, that was joking relax" said Hanna seeing her little too tense friend.

"I know I just want to find out about my eyes". _'As well as about the ocean blue girl eyes'_ thought Emily. She didn't say to her friends, that mystery girl eye's change as well. "Have you found something Aria?"

Aria was leaning towards a shelf were all books was about a special ability's, which could have a supernatural. In those books were written abilities of Vampires, who no one has ever seen or someone is hiding them very well.

Aria scrolled her fingertip through a book covers, then her finger stooped at old black book with a gold glowing title _Verum oculis meis_.

She took a book and put it on the table. "I think I found it" said Aria.

All the girls stand near her. She swipe her hand throw the cover to clean a dusts.

"What this title means" asks Hanna.

"It's latin. It says _„_ _True Eyes"_ " translate Spencer.

"That's why they write all in Latin language, it's a lot more cooler.

"Han!" three girls said in unision and rooled their eye's.

Hanna lifted up her hands in defense.

"That's not why at all, Hanna" yelled Spencer.

"Okay, stop this" said Emily rolling her eyes. You can continue it later, we have a lot to do. Now what is written there Aria? asked Emily.

Aria closed her eyes and said something very silently. Book lifted from a table a little and opened a page 58 and then drop down at the table.

Girls leaned forward. There were two big eyes, one was red shade and other was usual blue shade. Below them there was a little description.

"If for the first time supernatural sees the person, he immediately likes, fells unconditionally love towards him, wants this person the most. As long as he will see this person, their eyes will be their true shade, but then a sight breaks, eyes shade disappears." translate Aria.

Spencer and Hanna stood in a shock for a moment at Aria's words.

"That's all I can translate for now guys. I need more time to study it, but we have something, what do you think Emily? Said Aria and looking at Emily.

Emily stood there frozen, deep in her thoughts she repeat those words silently immediately like, unconditionally love, wants the most…

"Em?" asked with confused look Hanna. "I think it happening again guys".

"Emily is everything okay, did you remember something? Spencer asked lightly touching Emily's hand.

Emily shivered a little after a touch. She finally says. "My eyes…". _'My eyes and her eyes'_ she lightly smiles at the thought.

"We need to translate all of it, I will help you tonight Aria" Spencer said and Aria nodded.

Emily heard a car pulling next to Spencer's house, which was few kilometers away.

Emily looked at Spencer concerned "Are you waiting for guests Spencer?

"No, way is that?" asked confused Spencer.

"Because someone just stopped at your parking spot" said Hanna.

Spencer's eyes got wide. Her parents already was at home, she known what, because she pass her house then she went with Hanna to Aria's house.

"Let's go find out then" said Aria.

 **-Near Spencer's House-**

They all stopped a little further from a house. Near Spencer's two-storied, grey house stood a black Jeep 'Grand Cherokee', it looked like a very important person, just arrived to Hasting's.

Spencer's eyes got wide and her jaw lightly opened, then she realize that was this person.

"This is definitely not good" said Hanna looking to the dark Jeep and then to Spencer.

Spencer nodded and said "This is leader of another hunter's family" said Spencer. "They just arrived".

Emily looked away a little. Aria noticed that.

"What is it Em, did you know something?" asked Aria.

Sometimes Aria's sense of noticing other feelings have is really annoying.

Spencer looked at Emily curiously.

"Well, yesterday then I ran through the woods arrow was shot at me and mystery girl catch it. I don't think that was your family's arrow" said Emily.

"Why you don't say anything?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't want to worry you" said Emily a little worry.

"It's okay Em" said Spencer rubbing Emily's arm. Emily smiled. "But thatmeans there is a great danger to all of you and especially to your mystery girl".

Emily just cannot not to smile at this comment. "Okay, I think we need to go back".

All the girls nodded.

 **-At Night-**

Emily was lying down on her bed and looking through the skylight. She saw bright stars in a dark sky.

For a second she felt like in a Déjà vu. She heard her own voice. "Everytime I look in to the light sky with a white coulds or a dark sky with a bright stars, I remember you". She was a little shocked, so she took a deep breath and looked in to the sky once more and whispered. "I need to remember you"

She closed her eyes and thought ' _immediately like, unconditionally love, want the most…'_ she smiled.

She drowned deep in her dream hearing those words.

 ** _Simul et usque in aeternum semper_**.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Jd10xx -** I am glad you like it!

 **Chobits3** \- Yay! I like this combination too.

 **If you like it don't forget to leave review!**


	3. Biology

**\- Midnight -**

Emily's slowly opens her eyes. Her skin starts to shiver, she feels how vanilla savor surrounds her.

She slowly gets up from her bed and goes towards a huge window, which is now wide open.

First she looks through the tree tops into the dark sky. **_Mediae._** She smiles lightly, it feels and sounds so simple and jet so special. _Midnight_ she says in her mind one more time. Then her sight slowly travels down under the tree trunk. Suddenly her eyes meet that mysterious blonde girl. Emily's eyes get wide, her heart speed increases.

Blonde girl smiles at the brunette and in one quick movement, she ran into the woods.

Emily jumps off the window, lightly lands on the ground and runs after the blonde. The blonde was very fast, but the brunette was fast too.

After few seconds Emily is running next to her. Emily turns her head towards mysterious girl, she thought if her eyes are chocolate brown now. Her thoughts interrupt blonde by looking back to her with that mischievous smile, that Emily starts to love. Before the brunette could respond, blonde jumps three feet's in the air and lightly lands on her feet's ten meters in front of Emily. Emily's face spread smiles, she runs towards a blonde.

And now two persons. Two hearts are standing in front of each other. Curious chocolate brown meets deep ocean blue, their chest spreads warm, on their faces appears this weird sweet smile you give to the person you are crazy about. They are just looking into each other, nobody has said a single word. And like the magnet pulls the metal, just like that in unison they both lift their hands and now their palms are touching and like a reflex their fingers interlock. Both of their body's pass an electric feeling. It felt so right, so… Something they need to realize, but they still can't say what.

Emily just now realizes that mysterious girl was wearing this dark blue dress, which reveals her perfect curves and brighten her blue eyes, she looked stunned.

Emily heard that someone very far was going towards them. Blonde girl also heard that, she looked toward that direction for a second and then back to the brunette's eyes.

They slowly pulled away their hands. The sound of someone was getting closer.

The ocean blue eyes girl looked in that direction one more and back at Emily, she gives her that mischievous smile, but this time Emily also does that. It's like they don't need to say a word, they just know. They both smiled at each other once more and in unison speed away back.

 **-Morning-**

"You know, if you stop guarding those school doors with your eyes for a seconds I am going to make dinner the rest of the week" said annoyed Hanna. Emily looked at her friends who was standing next to her for five seconds and then back to the doors.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean,"

"What's not so bad guy's," said Emily, still observing the doors.

"Well, if leaning against your locker and watching the same doors for two hours already is okay, then I am down for it." said Aria and looked down at her phone. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Emily you have been here since 6 am. She probably even not going to come today or didn't have first class," said Spencer like always bringing the good point out. Emily glanced at the doors one more time and looked at her friends.

"You don't understand. Something about her is different. I think, no I feel like she is the key to all of my questions. I feel thrust towards her indescribable traction" explained Emily deeply breathing.

"Okay, we understand, come down," said Aria comforting her friend.

Emily shacked her head. "Do you find out something from that book?"

"Aria and I have a free class before the lunch break, so we are going to translate it, but by the look of things this ability is extremely rare and probably can be really powerful in his own way." explained Spencer, Emily nodded her head.

You just could see how excited she was to study this book. Spencer always was obsessed with witch books and old legends or anything who was written in Latin language. It sometimes scared even us.

We heard a bell ring to our first call, which like always was English. Emily found it even more difficult to concentrate in the class. Every time she tried to focus, in her mind flew images about the last night.

 **\- Biology -**

Emily was sitting in her last class before the lunch break. That she went alone. Emily sat in the back and it almost always was free next to her. It was nice sometimes, without a distraction she could put things together in her mind. Also, it helped her with hunger. As much as Emily wanted to help Spencer and Aria, but it will be better if no one distracts them.

After five minutes of the lesson start, Emily heard something coming towards the doors, a couple seconds later class doors went open. Her body surrounded familiar sensation. Finally she saw her, the mysterious golden hair girl, who just came into the class. She gave the teacher, peace of paper and he pointed at the only free seat, which was next to me. She looked up and saw me, Emily heard how her heart rate increased just as her's. The girl walked forwards and sat next to her.

As much as Emily tried to look forwards, it was almost impossible. I haven't even noticed how our hands move until I felt that they brushed slightly. Emly felt how electricity once more spread through her body.

Emily glanced at the mystery girl, she saw that she felt the same. The sun illuminated her skin and she looked just like from her dream. She looked even more beautiful, her scent was stronger than ever and then she glanced back at her. Emily tried to slow down the view, she saw how dark, dangerous red shade changed into the soft deep ocean blue. When their eyes met Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling and the blonde girl too. It seemed so easy right now, like she sat next to the person she knew better than anyone else and this person understand her like anyone else ever could.

Emily looked down to her notes and wrote something down. At the side of her eye, she could see how the ocean blue eye girl was watching her. Emily glanced up and have been met, up with two curious ocean blue eyes. Emily felt how how her heart was going like crazy. She parted her lips, "I still don't know your name," she said. I haven't even understood how much I missed this voice. "Me too." Emily said,

The mysterious girl smiled "I am Alison, Alison DiLaurentis," the second Emily heard her name, something clicked, she don't know what, but she desperately needed to find out it.

After a few seconds she answered "I am Emily, Emily Fields" as she said, Emily noticed that the same thing happened to Alison as well.

"It's nice to meet you" Alison said and smiled.

"Why didn't I see you yesterday later in school?" Emily wondered.

"I started today," she said and Emily nodded, she smiled softly once more and looked down to her notes and wrote something.

" ** _Mermaid_** " Alison said, looking at Emily right hand with rings. Emily looked at her curiously "You know Latin?", "Yeah, I understand it pretty well. Can I?" she asked, and Emily nodded. Alison gently took Emily hand with her hands, taking a better look. As Alison was observing her rings Emily noticed that Alison also had very similar rings like her.

" _Amare_ " Emily said and Alison looked up surprised. "Your ring it means **_'Love'_** right?", "Yeah, it does, do you know Latin as well?", "Well, I understand a little," she smiled and nodded.

As much as Emily not wanted that the class will end, they heard the bell rang. She and Alison got up. "Will, you join me and my friends at the lunch?" Emily asked, hoping that Alison will agree.

"I need to do something before, but after that I will meet you there," she said and Emily couldn't suppress her smile.

"Well, then I'll see you there,"said Emily.

"Yeah" smiled Alison.

Emily followed Alison until she hid behind the corner and her perfume disappeared.

Emily couldn't stop smiling all the way to her friends. Everything changed since she talked to Alison.

At the table Spencer and Aria were still translating the book and Hanna like always eating. At the moment Emily sat in my seat opposite of Aria, she shortly looked up at her and back at the book, but then she double checked.

"What's happening to you?" asked surprised Aria. Hanna also looked up this time.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows "What are you talking about?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't see this smile since… Since I can't even remember?" said trying to remember Hanna. Even Spencer looked up from the book to Emily.

"What is it Emily? It's like you finally find or remembered something, that lights your eyes," asked Spencer.

"Guy's I saw her and also talked to her,"said Emily.

"Ah, everything is clear now," said Hanna looking back at her plate. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"We talked. Her name is Alison, Alison DiLaurentis."

Hanna instantly looked up. On all of their faces appeared strange reaction, like they just remembered something really important.

"What is it?" asked, concerned Emily.

"That name…" said Spencer.

"It sounds so familiar, it's like I had heard it somewhere?" said Aria is trying to remember.

"Maybe we heard it from one of your books?" asked Hanna.

"Maybe" told Aria.

"Okay, did you find something guy's? In the book?" asked Emily

"Well, yes, but we need to finish translating it to understand it clearer, it left a couple of rows," said Spencer.

Suddenly whole Emily's body tensed. She could feel how one second her body was in full control of uncontrollable hunger. Another second powerful fight back against terrible hungriness with it a horrible pain. Her hands clenched in a strong fist at the same time as the jaw. As Hanna saw this her eye's got wide. "Emily, your eye's they are becoming dark!" Emily looked at her friends.

"Don't look at around everybody are going to notice," said Aria.

"Have you eaten?" Emily nodded at felt another spasm overwhelming her body. After this pain sinked a little, but didn't disappear.

"It's better now. You stay here, I am going outside a little," said Emily.

As Emily left the building she felt a strong pull towards the forest, so she decided to go for it. As she reached the forest and no one could see her, she stopped, inhaled deeply and listen carefully. Now she could feel blood and someone else breathing in the direction in which her body desired to travel. She opened her eyes and sprinted towards the direction. The thrust kept increasing as the smell.

As Emily reached that place she saw body with an arrow shot in the back.

In opposite direction as far as she could be, leaning against the tree with covered hands over her face as Emily could already say was Alison. Emily rush towards her "Alison, what happened?" She could see how Alison was fighting against the hunger, it was worse than what Emily had felt just a few minutes ago. "Everything is okay, look at me," Emily gently touched Alison's wrists, which she felt send warm through her arms. Alison relaxed her hands. "Just look at me," whispered Emily. Alison removed her hands slowly, with one hand Emily gently took Alison's and intertwined their hands. Alison was still looking down, still fighting, Emily slightly brushed through the blonde's cheek and then with free hand took Alisosn's face asking to look at her. Alison looked up, as their eyes met Emily saw how hungry black turned into warm red and then into most gorgeous blue. Their face was so close to one another, now Emily could analyses every detail of it, from perfectly shaped lips, to most amazing ocean blue eyes. She heard and felt how they heart's was beating like crazy. Emily glanced at Alison's lips and a second after Alison did too. The desire to kiss Alison was becoming harder and harder to resist. She could tell from the Alison eye's the same feeling was torturing her too.

Suddenly they heard Emily's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Emily, where are you? We translated the book, meet us at my place" said Aria.

"I am…"Emily looked to Alison, she nodded. "I am with Alison, we are going to be there soon." Emily ended the call.

Emily looked back at Alison "What happened here?" Alison gulped. "Come down, everything is okay now, I am here".

"I was walking towards my locker to put my books. As I reached the it, I felt blood somewhere far, it was really strong. I have known that sometimes it's hard for me to control the hunger, I am working on it, but I ran towards this place to see what happened and then I saw a body with an arrow. Hunger overwhelmed me, but I tried to fight it with pain," She opened her palm. Emily took her palm gently and saw a wound, it was starting to heal. "And than you showed up," she looked at Emily and her eyes connected for a moment.

Emily helped Alison get up on her legs. "Are you alright?" asked, concerned Emily.

"Yeah, I am surprisingly good now. How, how you find me?" asked Alison.

"I… I don't even know myself. My whole body was just pulling me here. To you," Emily said.

"Why, I see your eyes color?"

Emily smiled, "Well, I was just about to ask you this," Alison smiled too. "But my friends I think just found out. So if you want we can go together and find out?"

After a second Alison said "Okey."

As they went towards the Aria's house Emily asked "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okey, go ahead?"

"The first time I saw you, when you caught the arrow, thank you also," Alison smiled. "How do you know I was there?"

Alison was silent for a minute "If honestly, I don't know, I just felt that something is not right where and I just ran".

 **-Aria's house-**

"What do you find out?" said Emily as they with Alison entered the living room.

Everybody's eyes meet them and went in silence. "Did something wrong?" asked Emily walking with Alison closer to her friends.

"No, everything is okay," said Spencer, who was looking into Alison.

Alison also looked strange at them, like trying to remember something. "Oh, hello, I am Alison," she said.

"Spencer…"she wanted to say something, but was cut off.

"Hastings, you are hunter,"Alison said.

"Correct, how you know?"

"Well, I kind off live next to you now?" Alison said.

Spencer smiled "It's you, who bought the house a few days ago." Alison nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I am Aria, witch as you can tell." Alison nodded.

"I am Hanna, so, another upgrade." Emily rolled her eyes, Alison narrowed her eyebrows.

"What upgrade means?" asked Alison.

"Vampires like Emily, who is different, faster, stronger, shines in the sun and other." Said Spencer.

"But until you showed up we only know Emily, but now we think that you are too," said Aria.

"So what do you find out?" asked Emily.

"Okey," said going towards the table on which one was book next to the it was paper with some translated words. Everybody came close to the table. Emily stood at the right of Aria, next to Emily, Alison, then Spencer and Hanna.

Aria read everything from the beginning.

"If for the first time supernatural sees the person, he immediately likes, fells unconditionally love towards him, wants this person the most. As long as he will see this person, their eyes will be their true shade, but then a sight breaks, eye shade disappears." All this time Emily was watching the Alison's face. She stood there amazed. When Aria continued reading, she looked at the book. "The moment their eyes meet, they become linked forever. Spell, curse, nobody can destroy their connection ever. With a time it becomes inconceivably strong. They start to feel each other's pain, happiness, fear, love…" As Aria end, three of them looked at Emily and Alison. For a moment they stood there frozen, taking all in. It made sense know that, Emily felt Alison's pain and hunger. But how was that possible, who she could already feel this. Emily and Alison looked at each other. It was like everything became right now, even if appeared even more questions, than before.

"Is everything okay, guy?"asked Spencer.

In unison they looked at other three. "Yes," said Emily.

"Everything is alright," said Alison.

Alison looked down to the book for a moment, with a narrowed eyebrows. "Look," she said, pointing into the paper. Everyone looked back at the book. "I wasn't sure at first, but it is your writing in the paper Aria?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"It's identical" Alison said.

"It is," said Emily.

"How I haven't noticed it earlier?" said Spencer.

"Wait, how could be that Aria wrote this?" said Hanna.

"I didn't write that, that's impossible, this book is older than me." Aria said.

"Okay, that's weird," said Hanna.

"You should ask your mom and review all the books," said Spencer.

"Okay, I will help you later, but I need to go now,"said Hanna.

"Where are you going?" asked Spencer.

"To meet someone" just said Hanna.

"Yeah, I need to go too." Said Alison.

"Can I walk you home?" asked Emily, Alison nodded with a smile.

"I am going to help Aria review some books, but before you guy's leave. Do you remember the hunters who arrived." Emily nod. "They arrived to the town bell and to secret hunter meeting."

"Well, that's not longer a secret if we know about it" said Hanna.

Spencer rolled her eyes and other girls chuckle at Hanna's comment.

"Emily and you Alison need to be really careful" both girls nodded.

 **\- Near Alison's house -**

"Emily?" asked Alison than they reached her house, Emily looked at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"If we both are different than others and this link that are among us. It's stronger than it should be, don't you think?" Emily looked down a little. "What is it?"

Emily looked up to meet Alison's eyes,"You are right, it's already really strong" Alison looked at her confused. "I felt a part of what you felt back in the woods".

"But didn't it need time to evolve?" asked Alison.

"It should, but I don't know why this happened," Emily looked down.

Alison gently took the side of Emily's face with her hand. Now they were looking into each others eyes. She slightly brushed her thumb through it. "Everything is going to be alright, we are going to find it out together, okay?" she said, Emily nodded.

"I think we need to rest a little and processes everything what happened today."

"Yeah, you are right,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emily" smiled Alison.

"You too, Alison" Emily smiled back.

 **-Night-**

Emily was laying down in her bed, thinking about the day. Mostly about Alison, who was already ruling her mind and body.

Emily felt that the empty space, the feeling that something wasn't quite right filled in, it wasn't full enough yet, the missing piece was still missing, but she felt it was close, maybe even closer than she thought.

She closed her eye's and here she hears those words again.

 **** ** _Simul et usque in aeternum semper_**.


End file.
